


Fool Me Once

by mecchi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, Dorms, Happy Birthday Teukkie, Light crack, M/M, Manipulated Heechul, Manipulative Leeteuk, Sorry Not Sorry, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchi/pseuds/mecchi
Summary: Waking Leeteuk up was no easy task.





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> A light fic to celebrate Leeteuk's birthday. Should have posted this earlier but work was so crazy that I missed his birthday. Better late than never tho XD
> 
> This is a work of pure fiction. I am not a native English speaker. Some sentences might be wonky and grammars might be weird so please point out any mistakes and I'll fix them ASAP.
> 
> Enjoy!

Heechul pushed the door open slowly, wincing when it creaked. Instinctively, he stopped, hands gripping the doorknob tight. But then, he seemed to realize what his current mission is and decided he couldn't care less so he pushed the door to open wider. The room was dark but his eyes had no trouble focusing on the sole occupant of the room, huddled under a pristine white comforter, obviously sleeping. A snicker caught his ears and he turned towards the living room to glare at the assortment of members watching and obviously pretending to give him _encouragement_.

 

"Come on hyung, you can do this," Eunhyuk mock whispered and Heechul bared his teeth which caused the younger man to squeak. The kids had surrounded him earlier while he was peacefully watching the early morning news on the television and without any agreement whatsoever, had dragged him to participate in a rock paper scissors game. Obviously, he had lost, which lead him to his current task. To wake the sleeping beast.

 

"You will all pay for this, brats!" he hissed and almost all of them shrugged.

 

"You lost fair and square, hyung," Ryeowook piped in smartly and Shindong snorted. Suddenly, an unintelligible sound came from the darkened room and Heechul swore he never saw everyone dispersed as fast as that moment. Sighing in despair at how unlucky his day was shaping up to be, he walked in and kicked the door close as loud as he can.

 

There was no response but Heechul, well versed with this scenario when he roomed with Leeteuk in the past, knew it took more than that to wake the other man up.

 

First, he pulled the curtain and opened the window, letting fresh air in. Leeteuk only curled tighter, sniffling slightly as sunlight poured into the room. Heechul frowned when Leeteuk continued to sniffle because it might meant that the sickness prone leader might be coming down with something and it's going to be harder to wake him up.

 

He strode to the bed determinedly but stopped to contemplate his options for a second. Steeling himself, he pulled down the comforter slightly to reveal Leeteuk's sleeping face, calm and smooth without any worry lines marring it. Heechul tsked in annoyance, he had always hated interrupting Leeteuk's sleep especially knowing that the other had only went to bed past four AM.

 

Placing a cold palm against Leeteuk's forehead, Heechul breathed a sigh of relief at the absent of heat that usually signalled fever. He then patted Leeteuk's cheek none too gently, hoping it might be enough.

 

"Ngghargh," Leeteuk gurgled, face scrunched at the disturbance and Heechul's hope soared.

 

"Teukkie? It's time to wake up,"

 

"No," and just like that, Heechul's hope was dashed.

 

Heechul stared, incredulous at the face of such denial. What did he meant by no?

 

"It's time to-,"

 

"No,"

 

"Manager hyung-,"

 

"No,"

 

Heechul felt his patience running thin at being cut off and he felt like slapping the other one.

 

"You brat, wake up now!"

 

"Go 'way,"

 

"Not until you wake up!"

 

"Never gonna,"

 

"Manager hyung called for a sudden dorm meet-,"

 

"He can shove the fuckin' dorm meetin' up his fucki-,"

 

"What a mouth you have this morning, Teukkie. Come on, wake up now!" Heechul interjected before more colourful words came out.

 

"Shut up,"

 

"What the-,"

 

"Fuck 'ff,"

 

Heechul snapped. Deeming the sentence unworthy to reply to, he pulled the comforter away and threw it on the floor, fuming.

 

"Hey!"

 

"You fucking man child, wake the fuck up you fucker!"

 

Leeteuk growled, actually growled like a wounded animal and Heechul threw his hands in the air.

 

"Why do I even bother?!"

 

"Then go 'way," Leeteuk slurred, already hiding his face against his pillow. "'m tired,"

 

"Well, tough luck!" Heechul muttered before pulling the pillow from under Leeteuk's head. He winced when Leeteuk moaned pitifully like a wounded elephant at the loss of said pillow. The older one then sat up with a frown marring his face and eyes barely opened.

 

"Stop," Leeteuk can barely got the word out around his huge yawn and Heechul felt the niggling guilt whispering at the back of his mind multiply and grow at the sight.

 

"I can't. Manager hyung wants you up,"

 

"But 'm off today," Leeteuk wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his forehead against his knees, already prepared to go back to sleep. "'m so tired,"

 

Heechul couldn't come up with a response to that. His guilt increased when Teuk's breaths evened out signalling that indeed, he is falling asleep in that uncomfortable position.

 

"Teuk? Teukkie?" he tried again and Leeteuk startled awake.

 

"Y u still 'ere?" Leeteuk asked, clearly confused.

 

"I- I-, 

 

"Don't you 'ave schedules?"

 

"I- erm- not until two,"

 

"Ah then, wha' time izzit?"

 

"Past seven thirty, almost eight,"

 

"Still early, y don't u go back to bed?" Leeteuk asked, genuinely puzzled.

 

"But I need to wake you up,"

 

"Why?"

 

"...." Heechul opened his mouth but closed it again, now unsure.

 

"Come 'ere," he moved forward as Leeteuk beckoned for him. When he was near enough, he was pulled down to sit on the bed and before he knew it, Leeteuk had pushed and prodded until Heechul found himself lying on his back with Leeteuk half on top of him, snuggled against his right side.

 

"You are so warm," Leeteuk mumbled against Heechul's chest, arms and legs wrapped around him like an octopus.

 

"Teuk, we have to-,"

 

"Oh Chul-ah, listen. I been wanting to say this to you directly since yesterday. I'm glad you are here now," Heechul could only stare dumbly at the top of Leeteuk's head as his sentence was cut _again_.

 

"I finally got to watch your new show last night after I was done with everyone's shows and interviews. Did you read my text?"

 

Of course Heechul did, it was the first thing he saw when he woke. Guiltily, he recalled that the time of the text was sent was close to five AM. Leeteuk must have stayed all night to watch over how the members did on shows and such. And to think they have so many members. Heechul felt like kicking himself.

 

"You really did great, Chul. It was really entertaining to watch," Leeteuk continued to praise, unaware of Heechul's inner turmoil. Heechul flushed at the praise, shyness at the honest words and guilt from interrupting Leeteuk's well deserved rest filling him.

 

"Erm, I always did great," he choked out when Leeteuk paused and he felt Leeteuk nod against his collarbone.

 

"True, true. Now go sleep, you need all the rest you can get. I'll wake you up when it is time," Leeteuk said through another yawn. Heechul couldn't even reply to that and floundered as Leeteuk practically fell asleep on top of him.

 

'Oh, fuck it all,' he thought to himself when the weight on him let out a soft snore. Uncaring about any possible outcomes, he wrapped his hands around said weight and followed the other to the slumberland.

 

Of course they got yelled at by their manager some four hours later (because no one dared to wake them up after Heechul had glared so hard at Donghae who obviously lost another bout of rock paper scissors and had to peek inside) but Teuk must have gotten all the sleep he needed because he only smiled serenely while the manager geared up for another epic yelling. Before the manager was able to start again, Heechul was already sent on his merry way with a peck on the cheek and a slap to the bottom by Leeteuk who then turned to face the music alone. Which of course, intensified Heechul's guilt and adoration towards the other.

 

However, Heechul later found out that everyone in the dorms, be it upstairs or downstairs, had also received their so called 'commentary' texts almost at the same time as his and it didn't take long for Heechul to figure out that it could be any members that lost the rock paper scissors game and the result will still be the same. Leeteuk would either intimidate the timid ones using his growling caveman method or guilt tripping the bolder ones like how he did to Heechul. Of course, he confronted Teuk.

 

"You jerk. You are almost like a swindler! I felt guilty for hoursssssss!"

 

Leeteuk only smiled  _angelically_ at the accusation, pulled Heechul close and proceeded to ravish the words out of his lips. Of course, with Leeteuk's tongue freely exploring, there is no room for Heechul to remember why he was so mad in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my honest personal opinion that Leeteuk would probably be able to talk his way out of anything XD
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday Teukkie, stay safe, stay healthy and be happy. I'm thankful that you are born. You have given me much joy and I pray for you to have all the joy and happiness in this world <3


End file.
